Aurix
| width=50% align=right | |} Medal Exchange Aurix will exchange Cards obtained from defeated foes in Dynamis-Divergence zones for Medals. *100 s for 1 *100 s for 1 *100 s for 1 Merchandise Aurix sells Equipment Shards, Void Equipment, Moldy Equipment, and Job Crystals in exchange for Medals. Inventory varies with the how many waves you have cleared in the four Dynamis-Divergence zones. After Entering a Dynamis-Divergence Zone Aurix will only sell shards and voids for the jobs used to meet the purchase requirement. Any Dynamis-Divergence Zone 1 Beastmen's Medal *Relic Adaman Dynamis - San d'Oria (D) 3 Beastmen's Medals *Footshards 1 Beastmen's Medal *Moldy Nodowa *Moldy Stole Dynamis - Bastok (D) 3 Beastmen's Medals *Handshards 1 Beastmen's Medal *Moldy Necklace *Moldy Gorget Dynamis - Windurst (D) 3 Beastmen's Medals *Headshards 1 Beastmen's Medal *Moldy Torque *Moldy Collar Dynamis - Jeuno (D) 3 Beastmen's Medals *Legshards 1 Beastmen's Medal *Moldy Charm All Dynamis-Divergence Zones 3 Beastmen's Medals *Torsoshards After Clearing the Wave 1 Boss Aurix will only sell void equipment for jobs used to meet this requirement Any Dynamis-Divergence Zone 1 Kindred's Medal *Ratnaraj Dynamis - San d'Oria (D) 3 Kindred's Medals *Voidfeet 1 Kindred's Medal *Seedstone Crystal *Pyrope Crystal *Diamond Crystal *Andalusite Crystal *Moonstone Crystal Dynamis - Bastok (D) 3 Kindred's Medals *Voidhands 1 Kindred's Medal *Ruby Crystal *Sapphire Crystal *Peridot Crystal *Obsidian Crystal *Amber Crystal *Tanzanite Crystal Dynamis - Windurst (D) 3 Kindred's Medals *Voidheads 1 Kindred's Medal *Iolite Crystal *Malachite Crystal *Rutile Crystal *Lapis Lazuli Crystal *Emerald Crystal Dynamis - Jeuno (D) 3 Kindred's Medals *Voidlegs 1 Kindred's Medal *Topaz Crystal *Alexandrite Crystal *Jadeite Crystal *Sardonyx Crystal *Sunstone Crystal *Apatite Crystal All Dynamis-Divergence Zones 3 Kindred's Medals *Voidtorsos 1 Kindred's Medal After Clearing the Wave 2 Boss All of these items cost 1 Demon's Medal Dynamis - San d'Oria (D) *Moldy Sword *Moldy Club *Moldy Polearm *Moldy Staff Dynamis - Bastok (D) *Moldy Great Axe *Moldy Weapon *Moldy Dagger *Moldy Scythe *Moldy Katana *Moldy Great Katana Dynamis - Windurst (D) *Moldy Sword *Moldy Club *Moldy Staff *Moldy Crossbow *Moldy Bolt Dynamis - Jeuno (D) *Moldy Weapon *Moldy Dagger *Moldy Axe *Moldy Greatsword Relic Armor Upgrades Aurix will offer to upgrade your Reforged Relic Armor +1 to +2 only after you have zoned into a Dynamis-Divergence zone. Upgrading body pieces require visiting all four zones. *See Reforged Relic Armor +2 for required materials. Aurix will offer to upgrade your Reforged Relic Armor +2 to +3 only after defeating the Wave 1 Boss. Upgrading body pieces require clearing all Wave 1 bosses. *See Reforged Relic Armor +3 for required materials. Notorious Monster has passed without being defeated. If found again within the time limit, will spawn with its previous health value. }} Dialogue On clicking the ??? at whilst in the possession of Scintillating Rhapsody and Dynamis - Tavnazia Sliver: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- On clicking the ??? at after completing the above dialogue. ---- On trading a Montiont Silverpiece, a One Hundred Byne Bill, or a Lungo-Nango Jadeshell to the ??? at after completing the above dialogue. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- On trading a Rusted Identification Card or a Beastmen's Medal to the ??? at after completing the above dialogue. ---- Category:Goblin NPCs